¿After all this time?
by Un CoNeJo
Summary: Oesed dentro de la sala que viene y va, juntos muestran el mas profundo y desesperado deseo de su corazón a la vez que le da lo que necesita...¿Pero que es lo que necesita?


La sala que viene y va, cuyo interior cambia y contiene lo que necesita quien pasa a su lado, el espejo de Oesed, muestra el mas profundo y desesperado deseo de tu corazón, juntos para una persona cuyo profundo y desesperado deseo esta por descubrirse ¿que pasará cuando lo haga, que pasará si le dan lo que necesita?.

Como todos sabemos lo los personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling, esto esta escrito con el unico fin de entretener y darme alivio, asi como a a mi a mor Snape. Dejen sus comentarios

**¿After all this time?**

- JURO, QUE SI TE ENCUENTRO HUSMEANDO DE NUEVO A HORAS QUE NO DEBES POTTER ...- gritaba una voz áspera en tono furioso mientras trataba de entrar en una habitación, de la cual, creía haber escuchado un ruido uno de los profesores de Hogwarts que se encontraba haciendo su típica ronda nocturna para asegurarse de que ningún estudiante intentara o por lo menos pensara en andar merodeando a horas en las que precisamente no se hace la tarea.

- JURO POTTER, QUE YO MISMO ME ASEGURARE DE DARTE EL CASTIGO QUE MERECES¡¡ALOHOMORA!! - y de la punta de su varita un destello dirigido al picaporte de aquella puerta, la cual, se abrió lentamente emitiendo solo un ligero rechinido. Para no alertar mas a su presa, entro en la habitación lentamente y cerro la puerta detrás de el con un hechizo, por lo cual si alguien intentaba escapar de ahí quedaría inmediatamente pegado al picaporte.

La sombra de un hombre alto se movía a lo largo del piso de la habitación la cual solo era iluminada por la luz de la luna llena que se encontraba afuera y se colaba a través de los grandes ventanales sin cortinas, aquel lugar estaba vacío, no había muebles, libreros o cachivaches, estaba completamente vacío, tan solo el ligero sonido de unos pasos huecos hacían eco por el lugar, el cual no le resultaba conocido pero no era de esperarse, así viviera dentro de Hogwarts una eternidad jamás acabaría de conocer los cientos de habitaciones y lugares que aquel castillo tenia, lo que hoy podía ser un armario de escobas, mañana podía ser una entrada mas rápida al comedor, un pasadizo a la biblioteca o incluso una salida a la dulcería de Honeydukes.

De pronto y justo de uno de los rincones de la habitación se escucho un rechinido

- ¡¡¡TE TENGO!!! - dijo victorioso aquel hombre conjurando con energía - LUMUS - y en una forma amenazante blandió su varita sobre la cara del intruso.

- ¡¡¡NO ME HAGA DAÑO SEÑOR, NO ME LASTIME !!! - gritaba una voz chillona - ¡¡¡YO SOLO LIMPIABA SEÑOR, LIMPIABA EL LUGAR SEÑOR, ESE ES MI DEBER EN EL CASTILLO SEÑOR!!! - gimoteaba una criatura vestida con una franela con el escudo de Hogwarts, era una elfina domestica parada frente a el y temblando de miedo, la cual había comenzado a llorar.

- ¿Tu que haces aquí? - preguntaba el profesor

- Hoy me ha..(snif) tocado limpiar (snif) el piso superior señor (snif)... todos los salones...y... "SHRRRRR" este... este señor es el ultimo - decía la elfina mientras se limpiaba las narices con el trapo que vestía.

- Vamos... ¡cálmate ya!... ¿solo estas tu¿Hay alguien más que no deba estar aquí? - preguntaba el profesor

- No señor, solo Vika señor -

- Debo suponer que esa eres tú -

- Si señor, supone bien señor - tanta formalidad lo estaban ofuscando

- Vika puedes retirarte - decía el profesor para deshacerse de la elfina y seguir su búsqueda.

- Si señor - decía Vika caminando hacia la puerta, aquel hombre la seguía con la luz de la varita para que esta no se perdiera, de pronto por el rabillo del ojo una sombra se movió deslizándose detrás de el.

El hombre giro rápido para tratar de ver que era pero justo en ese momento

- ¡¡¡AHHHH!!! - gritaba la elfina - ¡¡¡LA PUERTA ME HA COGIDO LA MANO Y NO ME DEJA, AUXILIO!!! - clamaba en histérica ayuda la elfina, que debido a el hechizo anteriormente conjurado se había pegado al picaporte.

- ¡¡¡CALLA!!! - grito el profesor mientras se acercaba a conjurar el contra hechizo. - Listo ya puedes retirarte - la elfina solo agacho la cabeza apenada y salio lo mas rápido que pudo. Una vez mas vio algo moverse detrás de el - NOX - y la luz se fue, comenzó una vez mas a caminar dentro de la habitación, aún tenía la extraña sensación de que alguien más estaba dentro.

- Mas vale que salgas Potter, por que si yo te encuentro primero - decía caminando a donde creía sentir la presencia - si te encuentro yo primero... - dijo cuando de pronto a la distancia una silueta conocida, a unos cuantos metros Harry Potter estaba parado frente a el.

- ¡Ahí estas, con la misma estúpida sonrisa que tenía tu padre al romper una regla!, como si hubieran hecho algo muy gracioso - exclamaba mientras caminaba aprisa hacia el - esta vez yo mismo te ...- pero no pudo terminar su amenaza cuando de repente ¡¡¡PASS!!! chocó de frente contra un enorme espejo de marco plateado y grabado alrededor con una serie de palabras que no podía leer, ahora ya no estaba Potter, se reflejaba una imagen conocida para el, un hombre de piel cetrina, cabello largo y negro como la misma noche, mientras sobaba la nariz ganchuda que acababa de golpear contra el espejo.

- ¿¿¿PERO QUE DIABLOS HACE UN ESPEJO EN MEDIO DE LA NADA??? - maldecía y preguntaba Snape tocando aquel artefacto con ambas manos blancas de dedos largos - ¿Acaso..?- estaba a punto de formular una pregunta que respondería su misma interrogante, cuando reflejado detrás de el, una figura conocida.

Snape abrió los ojos de par en par y el terror se reflejaba en ellos, su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte y rápido que parecía que en cualquier momento saltaría fuera de su pecho -

¿LILY?

Decía mientras que con la mano izquierda y temblorosa tocaba aquel reflejo, la figura de una chica vestida con el uniforme de la escuela, corbata de Gryffindor, pelirroja y no mayor de 16 años, le sonreía mientras caminaba hacia el clavando unos enormes ojos verdes en la oscuridad de los de Snape.

- ¿Lily?...no...no puede ser...tu...tu... - decía titubeante, Snape se miro de nuevo en el espejo y se dio cuenta de que ya no era aquel hombre maduro, ahora, era solo ese chico de 17 años, desaliñado, delgado, vestido con el mismo uniforme que ella solo que el usaba con una corbata blanco con verde. De pronto desvió la mirada atónita hacia aquella chica la cual ahora tomaba su mano derecha con ambas manos, manos delicadas sobre aquella tan ásperas, su respiración era acelerada, una lagrima corrió a través de su pálida mejilla, trato de tomar fuerte entre su mano las manos de Lily, pero en ese momento lo único que pudo sentir fue el vacío de la propia, no entendía que pasaba ¿como era posible, si en aquel reflejo ella estaba tomándole la mano y ahora que intentaba tomarla mas fuerte no podía?, apretó la mano con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se ponían rojos, ahora aquella solitaria lagrima era acompañada por varias que caían descontroladas al suelo, una vez mas levantaba la mirada a aquel espejo, donde Lily le sostenía la mano y le sonreía de una manera que solo ella podía, una sonrisa calida y sincera que pensó jamás volvería a ver.

Lily recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Snape y el volteaba a verla de manera que su nariz tocaba la de ella, se acerco a un mas y apunto estaba de darle un beso cuando un ruido detrás de el lo saco de aquella ilusión, volteo para ver de que se trataba, tal vez aquella elfina había vuelto, pero no, solo había sido la puerta que no había cerrado bien, se acerco rápidamente y la cerró para que nadie pudiera entrar, regreso al espejo y miro en el una vez mas, pero de nuevo estaba ahí, parado solo frente al espejo, vestido como todos los días con aquella enorme túnica negra y ese rostro lleno de tristeza y amargura.

- No...Noo...NO...VUELVE LILY...VUELVE PORFAVOR..- golpeaba con ambas manos abiertas el espejo hasta que no pudo mas, rompió en un llanto desesperado y cayó sobre sus rodillas frente aquel espejo vacío.

-¿Severus? - dijo una voz detrás de el - ¿¿Sev?? -

Snape levanto la cabeza y en el espejo una vez mas, el reflejo de la misma chica ahora mujer y usando un vestido que el conocía muy bien, lo había usado Lily durante el baile del ultimo año, Snape se levanto sin dejar de ver aquel espejo.

- ¿Severus? - lo llamo Lily mientras lo tomaba del hombro, esta vez era real, la podía sentir, giro lentamente y con temor pero ahí estaba ella, no era el reflejo del espejo, era Lily, parada frente a el, los ojos de Snape no podían creer lo que veía, estiró su mano temblorosa hasta poder tocar la mejilla de Lily la cual respondió recargando su cabeza en la mano de el y limpiando algunas de las lagrimas que aun resbalaban por las mejillas de Snape, el tomo aquella mano y la beso.

- ¿Por que lloras Quejicus? - preguntaba Lily sonriendo mientras Snape respondía con una ligera sonrisa entre sollozos, hacia tanto que no lo llamaban así.

- Perdóname... PERDONAME LILY NUNCA QUISE...- decía mientras su rostro se llenaba de una amarga tristeza.

- ¿Llamarme sangre sucia? - interrumpió Lily, por unos instantes Snape la miro desconcertado y recordó aquella vez en la que trató de pedirle disculpas y lo que ella le había respondido y pensó, por unos instantes, que todo se volvería a repetir y que en cualquier momento Lily saldría de la habitación para no volver jamás.

- Ya lo hice - dijo Lily - desde aquel día en el que me buscaste y amenazaste con quedarte a dormir afuera de los dormitorios si no bajaba... lo hice Severus, te perdoné por haberme llamado "sangre sucia" a pesar de ser amigos...los mejores amigos, te perdoné, por tu preferencia por las arte oscuras sobre mi, te perdone por que sin saber que contaste la profecía a Voldemort - con esto Snape rompía en llanto de nuevo, su corazón daba un vuelco y sentía como si algo le apretara el pecho, el llanto se volvía mas amargo - shhhh - trataba de calmarlo Lily - pero sobre todo...te perdoné por que jamás, jamás me dijiste lo que en verdad sentías por mi Severus...Pero al mismo tiempo, te quiero dar las gracias -

- ¿Gracias? pregunto Snape sorprendido incluso algo molesto.

- Si, gracias por pedir ayuda y tratar de proteger a mi familia... a mi... y ser capaz de dar todo a cambio por esa protección.

- PERO DE QUE SIRVIO - reclamo Severus - DE QUE SIRVIO SI TU...SI TU...si tu no estas aquí...conmigo...Lily yo nunca quise...nunca fue mi intención, yo no pensé que fueras tu...YO DEBERIA HABER MUERTO NO TU - decia en llanto Snape.

- ¿Y eso de que hubiera servido? - pregunto Lily

- ¿de que?... ¿DE QUE?, POR QUE ASI...así... no sufriría por no tenerte...- contesto con amargura Snape

Lily lo miro con una sonrisa llena de dolor y lo abrazo, sin poder dejar de llorar Snape hundió su cabeza en el pecho de ella, Lily enredó sus manos en el cabello negro de Severus, el cual a su vez se aferro a la cintura de Lily para no dejarla escapar y asegurarse de que no fuera solo un sueño, que todo era real.

Severus se calmó y por fin después de tantos años pudo hacer aquello que nunca hizo por no haber tenido el valor suficiente, levantó la cara, la miro a los ojos... y la beso.

Por fin sentía el calor de los labios de Lily contra los suyos, sus labios eran tersos y suaves, a su vez sentía como una delicada lengua recorría su boca, la atrajo fuertemente hacia él y el beso se convirtió en uno mas profundo y sus manos la recorrían tratando de grabar en ellas cada rincón de su ser, podía sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Lily, su aliento, su respiración agitada y hasta oír el latir de su corazón, por unos instantes dejo de besarla y dijo:

- Te amo -

Lily lo miro con asombro - ¿Después de tanto tiempo? -

- Siempre - respondió Snape.

El bullicio de los chicos que corrían y gritaban por los pasillos se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte.

- Veo que por fin despiertas - decía una voz familiar

- ¿Dumbledore, que hace usted aquí, donde estoy? - decía Snape tratando de enfocar un punto en la habitación pero la luz que entraba a través de las ventanas y lo cegaba por completo.

- Estas sentado en el escritorio de tu salón de clases - decía mientras le acercaba un te especial preparado por la Madame Pomfrey - ten bebe esto - decía Dumbledore dándole una taza caliente.

- ¿Y los chicos?

- No te preocupes apenas van a desayunar, vaya susto que le has dado a Vika

- ¿A quien?

- A Vika, una de las elfinas es la que te ha encontrado tirado en uno de los salones de arriba, ha gritado como loca por el castillo, en estos momentos algunos te dan por muerto por su culpa, pero es un rumor que aclarare en unos instantes, no te preocupes - decía sonriendo - ¿Severus? -

- ¿Si director? - contestaba Snape dando un sorbo a aquella taza de te

- ¿Que paso anoche, que hacías ahí arriba? - por unos instantes Snape pensó en contarle a Dumbledore sobre el espejo y lo que había visto, lo que había sucedido, pero no pudo.

- No se muy bien, estaba dando una ronda nocturna cuando...en verdad...no recuerdo muy bien, solo... que por unos instantes me sentí mal y no se que paso después.

- ¿Quieres tomarte el día?, cierto es, que no te ves nada presentable - decía Dumbledore en tono de burla y para su sorpresa vio en el rostro de Snape una sonrisa

- Si es verdad - respondió y esa mañana no hubo clase de pociones.

Transcurrió el día y del bullicio de la mañana ya solo quedaban algunas voces que recorrían los pasillo, Snape camino de nuevo al piso superior en busca de aquel salón, los rayos del sol al atardecer pintaban de dorado el lugar que había recorrido ya mas de tres veces sin poder encontrar aquel salón, de pronto se detuvo y puso una de sus manos ante una pared, la cual ahora, ocupaba el lugar de la puerta por la que ayer había entrado.

- El salón que encontraste ayer Severus - decía Dumbledore detrás de el - Es uno muy especial, es el cuarto de los requerimientos y solo...

- Solo aparece cuando alguien lo necesita... y con lo que uno necesita - interrumpió Snape sin dejar de ver la pared.

- Así es y creo yo mi querido amigo - decía Dumbledore mientras se acercaba a Snape - creo que TÚ...ya no lo necesitas mas... - dicho esto dio unas cuantas palmadas sobre el hombro de Severus, se dio la vuelta y se retiro.

Snape respiro profundo y suspiro con unas ultimas palabras

- Adiós Lily - y sonrió a aquella pared, dio la media vuelta aun con la sonrisa y de golpe la seriedad se dibujo de nuevo en su rostro

- ¿Se encuentra bien profesor?- preguntaba un chico de lentes y cabello alborotado, curioso por saber el porqué de la fascinación de su maestro de pociones por aquella singular pared.

- ¿Acaso eso te importa Potter¿Que se te ha perdido aquí?, NADA - pregunto y contesto a la vez Snape - entonces vete ¿que no tienes un trabajo que entregar para mañana en mi clase? - y diciendo esto dio media vuelta y se alejo.

Harry se quedo desconcertado por lo que acababa de pasar, siguió su camino y trato de no pensar mas en lo que acababa de suceder.

A lo lejos los ultimos rayos del sol iluminaban los pasillos ahora ya vacios y a aquella capa negra que se deslizaba con un andar ahora mas tranquilo.


End file.
